Zero and Yuki: A Decision Made
by bunnyLuv98
Summary: Based on Vampire Knight. Yuki Cross realizes Zero is more a part of her life than she knew. Written in both Zero and Yuki's point of view, you will see the difficult trials two vampires go through in "A Decision Made"
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after the second season of Vampire Knight. Please enjoy!**

**Yuki**

There were no words to how I felt. I tried to act like I was having fun and laughing with the others, especially for Kaname's benifit, but inside me, there was a mix of swirling emotions. I can't stop loving Kaname, but I now realized that I love him as a family member, not as a lover. I want to protect him and make him happy, but I know that I do not love him like he loves me. I feel desgusted that someone could fall in love with their own sister. I'm sick that I am the offspring of siblings.

Apart from loving Kaname, I resent him for changing me into a vampire. Even though I'll never be completely the same as I was before, I'm still the same girl deep inside. Everybody looks at me differently now. I am the pureblood princess, and everybody now pays attention to me. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want people to simply call me "Yuki" and not beg for forgiveness when they accadentally speak to me without respect. Even Idol, who is a cherished friend, looks at me differently.

There is another part of this, too, that is tormenting me. The same conversation keeps ringing in my head.

_"You know Yuki, that I will eventually have to come and kill you?"_

_"Yes. I'll be waiting."_

Zero. . . What seems like ages ago, I promised him I'd kill him if he ever went out of control. But so far, he hasn't become a Level E, and I don't think he ever will. Since I'm a pureblood, I will never become a Level E, but the reason I will be waiting for Zero to come and kill me is because I don't know if I want this life.

I also made another promise to Zero. It was that I'd protect him no matter what it cost me. I want so badly to protect him, to be by his side. . . to. . .be. . . by. . . his. . . side. I want to be with him right now, but now he hates me. He hates himself.

I let out a small whimper.

"Yuki?" Kaname is at my side in an instant. The way he holds me and touches me repulses me. I push him away.

"It's nothing," I tell him.

"Yuki," he says softly. "I -" he stops and hangs his head. "Let me know if you need anything.

Suddenly, I change my mind. Do I really want to leave the acadamy? Should I leave the headmaster and my best friend . . . and Zero?

Everybody is looking straight ahead. I'm in the back of the group. Nobody will notice if I slip away quietly. I duck under a tree and begin to run back toward the acadamy. I run as fast as I can and faster still when I find I am stronger than when I was a human.

"Yuki? Where are you going?" comes the headmaster's voice.

"I have to do something!" I call out to him.

I have no idea what that "something" is, but I just know in the bottom of my gut that I have some unfinished business.

**Zero**

There is no way to stop the torment burning it's way through my head. Memeries flash through my mind:

_Yuki holds my hand and tells me she wants to help me. . ._

_Yuki smiles wide and presses her hommade chocolate through my lips. . ._

_Yuki tells me she is happy to give up her blood for my benefit. . ._

_When I such Yuki's blood, I can sense her thoughts of Kaname and that she feels strongly for him. It makes an uncontrolable wave of sadnes go through me. . ._

_Yuki tells me that she is no longer the person I knew. The vampire she has become has erased that girl. . ._

_Yuki's hair is long. She steps toward me and pierces her fangs into my neck. Realization hurts more that the wound. She is a vampire, and there isn't a way to stop it. . ._

I scream of agony rips out my throat. What will I do without her? Now that she is a vampire, has she completely gone away? Is there none left of the girl I -

The girl I - what? The girl I loved?

I sigh and slump down onto the cool, hard stone. I havn't left the spot where Yuki told me she would be 'waiting' for me. I was shocked when I realized she expected me to come after her. I know that I will have to kill her someday. She is a purblood. It is my destiny to eliminate all of them. If she is no longer Yuki Cross, than I won't have a problem with that awful deed.

**Yuki**

The one thing that stops me from running is seeing Zero. He is slumped down on the ground, still covered in blood. For a moment, I'm worried that he is dead. But when I see the steady rise and fall of his chest, I breath out a sigh of relief.

He hears this and opens his eyes.

"Yuki," he whispers. "If only you were really here."

What? Does he think I am an allusion?

"It's me, Zero," I say. I kneel down by his side.

"Prove it to me," he says softly.

I reach out my hand and gently touch his hand. He jumps back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He stands up and backs away from me. It makes me want to cry to see him like this.

"I don't know," I say as a tear slips down my cheek. "I just need to tell you that I lied to you." What I'm saying surprises me. "I lied to you when I said the 'Yuki' you know is gone. I'm still here, and I always will be. I wish I'd never turned into a vampire. I wish that I was human, and that I could please you."

Zero seems at a loss for words.

"I needed to come back and tell you that. No matter what happens from now on, the only thing I ask of you is to remember the words I say now. I only said those things to you before because I was afraid that you would be hurt when I left. I though a clean brake, if you know what I mean, would be better. You've been my friend for a very long time. I'll never forget you or the way I feel about you," I say.

A confused look crosses his face.

"I mean, I'll never forget that you've always been there for me," I tell him, feeling imbarassed by the way I said 'the way I feel about you.'

Then, I turn and start to run away. I can finally go now with peace.

"Yuki!" Zero calls out. I feel him grab my hand. "Don't leave me."

I turn to face him and gasp. He looks so broken and so sad.

"Don't leave me," he echos.

Tears resurface on my face. There's no way I could turn down his request.

"I can't find the will to live without you. All the people in my family are dead. They were the only ones I loved. And then the headmaster took me in and I met you. I learned your kindness and your smile. I learned the way you laughed and how you always tried to make others happy. You're so brave and you never fail to fight for the ones you love. I never had anyone to love when my parents died. And now my brother is dead. You're all I've got."

I can feel the tears pouring now. Does he really think that much of me?

"I can't keep my feelings for you hidden any longer. I -" he looks intensely into my eyes and puts his hand on my cheek, "Love you. I love you, Yuki. And I don't want you to be with Kaname," he takes his hand off my cheek and looks away from me. "That's all."

I'm at a loss for words.

**Zero**

I feel so much better now. I'm so relieved that I could finally tell her what I've wanted to say for so long. I'm also curious to see what she will decide to do next. If everything she says is true, and if she really is sure that she is still the same, than maybe it's a good thing she is a vampire. If we ever get to be together, than maybe being more alike is a good thing.

"Zero," she whispers. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what you think," I pleed with her. "Or walk away and leave with Kaname. It's your choice." I feel bad for putting things so bluntly, but I don't have another choice.

"I think that I'm happy," Yuki smiles at me. That beautiful, charming smile that I crave so much. "I'm happy that you think I'm all those wonderful things." She blushes.

I think back to the time when I dreampt Yuki was dead. When I woke, I called out her name. I remember her asking if I was alright. She put her hands on my face and I recall feeling so calmed and happy. I leaned in to kiss her, but changed my mind. What if I had kissed her? Would things be different now?

At this moment, I've never wanted to kiss her more badly.

She continues to speak. "I've always felt safe at your side. I've always wanted to be there for you and talk with you. And now that I've realized I no longer love Kaname the way I thought I did, I can't stop thinking about you. But -"

I can't take it anymore. I lean in toward her and press my lips against hers. I can feel her surprise. My eyes are closed, but I still know hers are wide open in shock. But I don't care. I can't lie to myself anymore. I love her and I will prove it to her. Her lips as soft as they were on my neck when she drank my blood. . .

"I see," a cool, omonous voice whispers from the dark. Yuki and I snap apart and spin around. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Kaname stands in the shadow of the building. He stares at Yuki with a greivous expresion on his face.

"My dear Yuki. I can't understand why you'd do this to me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you were gone?" Kaname hisses, his words as smooth as a snake's.

"Kaname!" Yuki gasps. "I - I - er," she stumbles on her words. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"The _entire_ time. It's a pitty that I didn't step in earlier. What you said about me was true? Do you really not love me the same anymore?" he asks harshly.

"No, Kaname. I mean yes. I can't go on thinking that you could be my lover! It doesn't matter if our parents were siblings, too! It's sick! You're sick! I love you, but I can't force myself to be with you in the way that you want," she breathes out in a huff. "As Princess Yuki, a pureblood, I demand that you let me live my life they way that I want!"

"Yuki, I would never force you into a marriage that you didn't want. I thought you were happy to leave with me. I thought you wanted this?"

I feel awfully alone at this moment. Ever since Kaname anounced his presance, I've been completely ignored. I clear my throat, buy niether Kaname nor Yuki even glances my way.

"I did. At least I think I did. But you were suductive and cruel, Kaname Sen-pi. You never told me we were siblings before and let me think I should love you. In fact, I've loved you ever since that snowy day ten years ago. But I don't think I can love you anymore," she finishes. Then, she turns and runs away.

"Yuki," Kaname whispers, his voice full of agony.

"Ya. I know the feeling," I tell him. Then I go after Yuki.

**Yuki**

I am full of sadness. If I've made Kaname hate me now, I don't know what I'll do with myself. All those words just poured out. . . I hope I didn't hurt him too badly.

I hear Zero calling out to me from behind. Oh, Zero. What will I do about him? I'm still completely sure how I feel about him, but after he kissed me, I feel like he's unlocked something inside of me. Even though I'm not positive I'm in love with him, I know that there's a part of me that has always meant to be his.

"Yuki!" He catches up to me and folds his arms around me. These arms in which I feel so safe and warm inside. He's held me like this before. It was after I had taken a shower. Zero was sleeping on the couch when he sudenly bolted upright and shouted my name. He said he was so glad I was alive. Then, he put his hand on my cheek and almost kissed me. I couldn't get that out of my head the next day. I feel like that day has returned.

**I hope you liked my chapter! Please review me so I can know if I should write more. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Here's my second chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. . . I kind of forgot about it for a while. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Nickytetxer Thnx for the happy-making review!**

**Zero**

Kaname is gone. He left yesterday after Yuki dismissed him. But I know he hasn't given up on her yet. He'll be back one day. I doubt he'll kill either of us, but one thing is for certain: Yuki is not mine, and she never will be unless she chooses it.

I walk through the corridors of the school quietly, letting the warm sun come in through the windows and beat on my back. Since I've become a vampire, the sun has felt uncomfortable and bright, but I let it shine on my anyway. It's better than admiting to myself that I've become a monster.

I'm surprised to find Yuki sitting on the ledge of a window up ahead, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yuki," I say.

She looks up and gives me a little smile.

"This hair is so long," she mumbles.

"Do you like it that way?" I ask.

"It's a lot harder to take care of. I feel like it's always getting in the way. . ."

I stand there, watching her for a moment. Her slender hands run through her silky hair like water over rocks, smooth and delicate. I know that I could watch her forever like this. But pushing that thought aside, I continue down the corridor anyway.

"Zero?" she calls behind me.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Why is she thanking me? What have I ever done for her? "For what?"

"For letting me see your light. I feel like you havn't really opened up to me very much like you used to. But the other day. . . It made me feel good that you showed me some of your feelings - gave me some of your light. Thank you," she says, almost as soft as a whisper.

I continue down the corridor without another response. Sharing my light, huh? What an interesting way to put it.

**Yuki**

Reconstruction of the school takes forever. The human students are sent back to their homes becasue most of the rooms at school were destroyed in the battle. My room was spared, however. I sit on my bed, hoping that things can return to normal soon. As much as I'd like to forget him, I miss Kaname. He was in my dreams last night. He held his hand out toward me, the moonlight bleaching his hair white. He seemed to be getting farther and farther away even though he stood still on the ground. I wish I could see him, but at the same time, I feel anger towards him for making me fall in love with him. How can I choose this forbidden love? Why would I want it?

I don't. I will forget Kaname was ever a part of my life. He has only brought me pain and a broken heart. I'm now a vampire, thanks to him, and my life is now far more complicated. I'm surprised I'm even able to get the constant thought of blood out of my mind. The blood tablets I was given taste unnateral and strange.

I sit up from my bed. By my nightstand is the bottle with the rose inside. It is a constant reminder of Kaname. I can't keep it any longer. I take it gingerly in my hands. It's cool to the touch.

I run out of my room and outside into the chilly afternoon air. I run to the bridge next to the pond and stare out into the water. Placing the cool, smooth surface of the bottle to my cheek one last time, I try my best to wash away the painful memories of my brother, and leave them behind with this bottle. Then, I chuck it out into the water as hard as I can. It lands with a "plunk" and sinks to the bottom.

"Yuki," I hear a voice say from behind.

I spin around, only to find Zero standing on the bridge behind me. His head is cocked to the side in confusion.

"I'm curious, what was that you just threw into the water?" he asks.

I studdy his tousled silver hair and his wrinkled clothes. It looks like he just took a nap. Maybe he's trying out the nocturnal vampire norm for a change?

"It was noth-" I begin to say, but stop myself. I owe Zero the truth. "It was a gift that Kaname once gave to me. I've chosen to forget him. I think I can finally free myself from his spell. Although I can't get rid of the fact that he turned me into a vampire, I can get rid of a precious gift. Why keep it, if it only brings sorrow?" I muse.

"Is it still precious?" Zero wonders.

I look down at my feet so he can't read my face. For some strange reason, tears threaten to spill out my eyes. "No," I finally say.

I hear him take a step closer. "Yuki, if it's so painful to forget him, then why do you do it? I won't keep you from loving him. I've already admitted to myself that I can't -" he cuts himself off in mid-sentence. I peek up at him through my slitted eyes and see his face slashed with pain.

"Do whatever you need to make yourself happy," he says quietly.

Kaname made me happy once before. When I was little, he was the person I always turned to for joy. But things have changed. He is now an old bowl that is too high to reach in the cupboard. Maybe the bowl was once beautiful, but now the paint is old and faded. Zero can make me happy. He _does _makes me happy. Right now, the expression on his face is kind and comforting. I find myself brimming with happiness.

"Ok," I answer Zero and fall into his arms. He hesitates before putting his arms around me as well. Here, in his arms, my worries are forgotten. I suddenly remember the kiss that he gave me the other day. That memory is the thing that keeps me tied to ground. The image of the chipped and faded bowl dissapates into the shadows.

***Hope you liked that everyone! Thnks to all the people who have reviewed my story:D I wouldn't have finished this without you guys!**

**P.S. Sorry this was so short and late. I'll update faster next time. Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EnjoyXD**

**Three Months Later:**

**Yuki**

I drop my bag to the floor and stare at the plain, gray wall. The two neat little beds and the square mirror on the wall-the only thing that decorates the room. I sit on the edge of a bed and run my hand over the soft white sheet. A scratchy brown blanket is folded nicely on the end of the bed.

The new school year has finally started. Kids are moving back into their dorm rooms and teachers are redecorating the classrooms. With the headmaster's dismay, I have decided to switch over to the night class. I still don't feel like I belong. Getting up from the bed and throwing a glance down the hallway, I get that out-of-place feeling. Like I've entered the door that's labled EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Throughout the rest of the day, the second bed in the room remains vacant.

"Looks like I'm on my own," I say to myself.

It's daytime, so none of the other vampires are out of their rooms. I am still acustamed to sleeping at night. But I supose I'll have to find my "inner nocternal" if I'm to get to my classes on time.

My mind wanders off to Zero. He has left the school permanantly. Before he left, he told me he had found his purpose in life, and he needed to fulfill that purpose before his life ran out. He is a vampire hunter, like he always has been, curing the world of it's evil. Of course, there are good vampires too. Like Aido and Ichijo.

Zero had told me that he wouldn't leave if I wished him to stay. It wouldn't have been right for me to keep him here. I would have always felt guilty. But now, all I feel is loss. All my friends have gone away. I might as well be completely alone.

I curl up on my bed and close my eyes, hoping night will come soon. Maybe class, studying, and learning will help me get my mind of more pressing matters. I know I can adapt to this life if I try.

_Drip, drip, drip._

A noise disturbs me from my sleep. I moan a little-not ready to wake up-when I smell blood. I'm suddenly surprised that the smell isn't what woke me. It is so pungent, so sweet, so lovely-

I open my eyes. But I am no longer the hunter because I scream.

Hanging on the cealing above me is a body.

The body of the headmaster.

I might have screamed for seconds, or minutes, or hours. I'm not sure. All I know now is that my voice is hoarse and I am in Yori's arms. I'm not sure how she got over here, but I am so grateful. She is the only one that I have left.

The Headmaster is gone forever.

My father is gone.

**Zero**

The fresh night air is crisp and clean. I inhale deeply. I arrived at this clearing once the sun started to go down, and I've decided to stay the night here. It's quiet and peaceful.

There's an infestation of Level Es at the town two days ahead. Apparently the towns people live secluded from the rest of civilization for some religious reasons, and the vampires figured they'd all get decent meals from unprotected people. The only way to get to their town is on foot, and I plan to get there before they kill the whole town.

I've been traveling around for the past month, searching for unsuspecting victims of vampires. One month ago, when I announced that I was leaving, I wanted to see if Yuki cared enough about me to make me stay. I wanted to stay. But it wasn't worth it if Yuki didn't want me. Taking in my current situation, she didn't. But I'll choose not to think about those unpleasant things that only bring pain. . .

"Zero Kiryu," says a deep voice in the shadows.

My head snaps up in surprise.

Out steps an older vampire, and I recognize him as one of the Night Class teachers at Cross Academy.

"I bring forbearing news," he says. "The Headmaster at the academy has been murdered."

I am too stunned to say anything for a while. _Murdered? Who would do such a thing?_

"The perpetrator has been found to be a lethal young vampire targeting the school. Yuki and the other students are all in danger. We need as many vampire hunters as we can get. We don't know how many vampires this guy has working for him."

"You want me to come protect the school again?" I say breathlessly.

"We need you," says the teacher.

This whole time I have been searching for an excuse to go back and see Yuki. Now, I can do my job as a vampire hunter and see her all at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone, isn't that what they call it?

I guess those Level Es at the village will just have to wait.


End file.
